A force applying tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. 3,525,107. Pivotally linked handles are actuated by one hand to close together a pair of jaws.
Another tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,068. The tool handles are not directly pivotally connected. A linkage provides an improved mechanical advantage, when closing the jaws by actuating the handles. When the handles are released, the jaws are opened by a return spring.